Twist my hips
by monkiimax
Summary: I twist my hips, I pump my fist; I move like this; Watch me Rocky, watch me Ty...Horrible sumary but take a look at it
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is mean to be only two chapters fic, maybe three but I´m not sure. The song I used is Twist my hips by Tim James and Nevermind. I thought about it because when I heard it I imagined Decue singing it at any time so...here is the result. I dont own anything (music, characters, show, etc.) Please review :D_**

**__**

"No Cece, I´m freaking serious! I can´t sing!" screamed Deuce while Rocky and Cece pushed him in direction to the stage.

"Come on Deuce, the singer canceled and we had heard you before." replied Cece trying her best not to let Deuce go.

"And you are the only one who knows the lyrics." Rocky was holding Deuce by his right wrist and she was pulling him so hard she was kind of worried that she could hurt him.

"Of course not, Ty knows the lyrics. Make him sing." Deuce was only few feet away from the stage and he had already the microphone on his hand.

"No, you know how to sing and he how to dance, now desl with it." When Cece added the last sentence she and Rocky pushed Deuce to the stage.

Deuce POV

I was on the middle of the stage shaking, I needed to sing or I would make a fool of myself in front of all Chicago. The music started and suddenly I started singing almost involuntary.

_The energy's in fast mode  
>Feel the beat don't be so careful<br>Everybody here looks so beautiful  
>Live in the light when we move to the stereo.<em>

Cece and Rocky and the other dancers appeared form behind, they smiled at me and I tried to keep singing but now with a little bit of more movement. I started walking throw all the stage trying to play with the cameras and the people around me.

_Do you feel this?  
>Can you feel that?<br>Did you take some?  
>Did you get back?<em>

Suddenly Rocky grabbed me by the hips and started dancing really close to me. I turned to have her face to face, she was so pretty. She putted her hands around my neck and kept moving her hips by the rhythm of the music. With my free hand I touched her back and make her dance even closer to me. Our lips would have touched if I hadn´t the microphone between our faces.

_Are ya ready to move it, move it  
>Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it<br>So let me flow  
>Get 'em back on the floor<br>If you take slow  
>Well I'm ready to go so watch me watch me<em>

She separate from me and kept dancing with the other dancers. I started singing the chorus. I ran across the stage and I mixed myself with the dancers, I also danced near Cece and Tinka but my real object was Rocky.

_I twist my hips (watch me)  
>I pump my fists (watch me)<br>I move like this  
>Watch me whirl, watch me whirl (watch me)<br>I pout my lips (watch me)  
>I swerved and dip (watch me)<br>I slide and switch  
>Watch me whirl, watch me whirl (watch me)<em>

Suddenly Ty appeared at the rap part and forced me to follow him to the front of the stage. The multicolor lights made me a little bit dizzy and I thanked Ty in my mind to give me time to get my breath again. Ty was smiling but I could see he was hiding that he was angry. I knew him really good and I could say when he was angry or sad. What I saw in his look was jealous.

_(Yo) All i need is a beat and a dance floor  
>Honestly what more could ya'll ask for<br>It like a passport to another world  
>The dj spinnin' like a whirl-win swirl<br>And we straigth grinnin' like winnin' in the night  
>Then a number weight willin' to be grillin' is a great<br>Feelin' imma take what i get  
>Modivate, take a stack, i<em>

_nobate, get a wrap, levitate, man o' fresh_

When I started singing again I couldn´t stop thinking why in the world was Ty mad. Maybe the producer had made him sing like Rocky and Cece had made with him but that wouldn´t make sense. Ty was a really opinionated person and he would never let people force him to do stuff he didn´t want to do.

_Do you feel this?  
>Do you feel that?<br>Did you take some?  
>Did you get back?<br>Are ya ready to move it move it  
>Cause i'm ready to lose it lose it<br>_

Ty disappeared and left me alone on the front of the stage, far of where Rocky was dancing. He would better return quickly to sing the second rap or I would be in trouble.

_So let me flow  
>Get 'em out on the floor<br>If you take it slow  
>Well i'm ready to go so watch me watch me<em>

I felt happy when I heard the crowd cheering me. Some of them sang the chorus with me and pump their fist´s at the same as me. I was being filmed and shown to all Chicago and I was loving every single second of it. Suddenly a light pointed at me. It was enormous and left the other dancers almost in the dark, for the first time I was the principal character.

_I twist my hips (watch me)  
>I pump my fists (watch me)<br>I move like this  
>Watch me whirl watch me whirl (watch me)<br>I pout my lips (watch me)  
>I swerve and dip (watch me)<br>I slide and switch  
>Watch me whirl watch me whirl (watch me)<em>

I hoped Ty would appear for the second rap but when I noticed he wasn´t going to appear I had already lost two of the lines. _"I´m going to kill him when this ends" _I thought as I tried to keep the same rhythm Ty had previously. I didn´t succeeded, I didn´t know how to rap as Ty.

_So get I right or don't get it at all  
>We all fall don't curl up into a ball<br>And don't stall stand tall  
>Get you back off the wall<br>And get back on the ball  
>And get back in ball now<br>_

_Grab it all by the hand  
>And pull it like a rubber<br>Band back and forth like  
>Everybody in dance<br>Spountaneus  
>Sparky<br>Instantaneous  
>Reach for the sky now get subterraneous<em>

When I started the chorus again I was out of breath again and I had to stop dancing and walking through the stage. In other words I needed to act a little bit more and stop moving so fast. Suddenly I saw Ty appeared next to a beautiful dancer and started dancing close to her. I wanted to kill him.

Ends Deuce POV

_Do you feel this?  
>Can you feel that?<br>Did you take some?  
>Did you give back?<br>_

_Are you ready to move it move it  
>Cause I'm ready to lose it lose it<br>_

Deuce kept singing in front of the cameras as Cece and Rocky watched him like proud mothers. Cece reached Rocky and whispered something in her ear, the black haired girl smiled and blushed ashamed. Cece laugh and kept dancing next to her friend.

_So let me flow  
>Get 'em back on the floor<br>If you take it slow  
>Well i'm ready to go so watch me watch me<em>

Ty watched Deuce as well but from a different perspective, he still had the dancer next to him but he wasn´t paying her a lot of attention. How could possible Deuce pay his sister more attention than him? It was like a sin, he was the good looking, not his sister. He was the cool one and the heartbreaker; Rocky was just a new flyer with no sense of humor and obsessive. He was Deuce best friend and Rocky didn´t had any privilege on him.

_I twist my hips (watch me)  
>I pump my fist (watch me)<br>I move like this  
>Watch me whirl watch me whirl (watch me)<br>I pout my lips (watch me)  
>I swerve and dip (watch me)<br>I slide and switch  
>Watch me whirl watch me whirl (watch me)<em>

When the song ended Rocky and Cece ran to hug Deuce tightly. Ty also went to meet to Deuce but he didn´t hug him; Rocky had her arms around him.

"We knew you could do it. You are really talented." Flattered Cece with enthusiasm.

"Thank you girls, it was amazing." Deuce was holding Rocky by her hips and she was holding him by the shoulders. "But I left something pendient on the stage." Saying that he kissed Rocky by the surprise of Ty and Cece. Especially Ty.


	2. Better than revenge

_Our story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

Ty and Deuce were at the park eating some ice-cream, it was mid-summer and the heat was on it maximum. For the first time in some months Ty wasn´t thinking about dancing or getting another flirt. All he thought now was about Deuce and how to get him back from the hands of Rocky.

_She came along, got him alone and right through the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'_

"Hey Deuce I was thinking about what happened last Saturday and I…" Ty started but the ring-tone of Deuce cell-phone make him stop. He knew that ring-tone; it was from Lady Gaga so it couldn´t be anyone else except…

"Hello Rocky!" Ty felt how all the blood ran to his head and how his heart beat ten times quickly. "Right now?" Ty knew that Cece was on detention and Rocky was alone at their house, and now she wanted company; his best friend.

"Okay see you in ten minutes!" after some seconds he added. "I love you too."

_I never saw it coming more than I suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

Ty squeezed his ice cream as hard as he heard those four words that it ended breaking apart. Deuce hang up his phone and put it on his pocket, he couldn´t stop smiling.

"So are you nowdaiting my sister?" asked Ty, now he was cleaning his hand with the napkin that had his ice-cream before.

"Not yet." Answered Deuce existed but then his tone of voice lowered. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course," Ty lied. "If you are happy I´m happy too." Deuce smiled and started running to the street.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"That´s great. Well I´ll see you around!" Ty waived him goodbye as he started texting something in his cell-phone. If Deuce is happy is good, if it makes Rocky mad; even better.

Rocky and Deuce were at the kitchen making some cupcakes mixture. It was going to be Cece´s birthday soon and Rocky had convinced Deuce to make her cupcakes as a surprise. They were joking about Tinka and Guther when Ty´s subject appeared.

"_He lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list"_ said Rocky as she turned to get some milk. Deuce looked at her a little bit surprised. "_He looks to me like I'm a trend and he's 'so over it"_

"Why do you say about Ty? He is really cool." Deuce smiled but he kind of felt uncomfortable with that comment.

"Deuce, I´m his sister. _I know Ty better than himself and I think his ever-present frown is a little troubling._" Rocky was wearing shorts and a tight shirt. Deuce looked at her and grabbed her by her hips; she also smiled and kissed him on the mouth. Suddenly Rocky stated laughing out of nowhere; Deuce loved her smiled…It looked almost identical to Ty´s.

"_He thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme his name with things._" She burst out as she remembered when yesterday they had an insults war and she had told him lots of good rhymes.

Suddenly they heard how Ty opened the door loudly, like if he wanted the couple to know he had arrived. Rocky broke apart from Deuce and looked at Ty uncomfortable; he was looking at them with killer eyes.

"What are you doing here Ty?" asked Rocky kind of annoyed. Ty sat on the table at looked at them with interest.

"So my sister had already made you your bitch?" Deuce smiled and took off the apron.

"You always have to be so rude? Why can´t you be more sophisticated like…me or Cece?"

"_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know and no amount of ugly and colorful dresses gives you dignity_" said Ty sarcastic. Rocky stopped and looked at him angry.

"_Neither pushing people down to get you where you want to go, but wait. They don't teach you that in prep school." _as she said that Rocky broke an egg on Ty´s head. Deuce looked at the two Blue brothers uncomfortable.

Ty stood up and grabbed the flour; he had egg sliding down his back. And with a quick movement he throw it to Rocky.

"You little freak." almot screamed Rocky as she took the milk and throw it to Ty.

"Hey guys. Don´t fight like that" tried to say Deuce.

"Stay away from this!" screamed both brothers at the same time.

"I think I should go" Deuce almost ran toward the door. They didn´t bother to follow him.

Rocky grabbed more eggs at the same time Ty got the liquid chocolate. They looked at each other defensive, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Rocky´s face was completely white because of the flour and Ty is completely wet.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey" _sang Rocky as she throw some eggs to her brother; he almost escaped from all.

"_You might have him, but haven't you heard? I always get the last word" _Ty spitted lots of chocolate liquid on Rocky´s outfit, the girl just shouted because of the cold.

"You are just making this to make me mad." The food war kept.

"He is not your possession and he is now my boyfriend."

"You want to bet?" Ty took some of the cupcakes decorations and throw them to Rocky like missiles. She responded by starting to throw at him some fruit she had on the bowl next to her.

"Everyone knows that your are just a womanizer, why do you want him?"

"Because he is MINE!"

"What´s going on here?" both teenagers turned afraid to their mom that was now standing under the door with a mad face. "You two clean up these mess and then go to your room to think of what you did!"


End file.
